Mi monstruo
by FernandaBiersack
Summary: Todos tenemos un monstruo dentro, pero, no todos los monstruos no hacen cosas monstruosas, pero yo si, soy un psicópata, me gusta matar gente, la gente normal me tiene miedo, y no siento nada.
1. Psicópata

El dolor me consume, sin darme cuenta estoy temblando. « ¿Por qué haces esto, si después te sientes así?» Carajo no se, no se. Pero no me gusta. Joder, volví a hacerlo. Ella no tiene la culpa, tenia…, tenia la culpa de que yo este tan mal. ¡Claro que no la tenía! Pero yo, voy y le hago cosas horribles. Me gusta sentir su miedo, que pidan piedad. Ayuda, aunque sepan que no los escucharan. Ver como se les apaga la mirada lentamente. Como se enfrían, no sé, no sé. Pero ¡aaayy! Como lo disfruto (durante el momento), por que después. CARAJO ¿POR QUÉ LO HICE? Ya no puedo más. Ya no. Subo las rodillas a la cama y las abrazo, balanceándome. No se que es esto me consume, y lo único que hago para evitar sentirme así es: volverlo hacer.

Ah sí, lo siento, estúpido. Me llamo Dylan, Dylan Jack Hayes. Soy una especie de psicópata ¿entiendes? Bueno, sí; mato personas por ese asombroso placer que me hace esbozar una sonrisa psicótica. Dejo escapar un grito, junto con un gruñido. Suelto mis rodillas y pongo mis manos alrededor de la cabeza, jalando mi cabello. Me balanceo y muerdo mi labio inferior; tengo que salir, necesito salir. Lo bueno de esto, puedo salir sin que nadie se de cuenta de quien soy: siempre tengo una capucha y como un tipo de mascara para cubrirme la cara, o séase que nadie sabe que soy yo en realidad. Eso es lo mejor, y puedo salir a hacer lo que yo quiera. En fin, decido salir, me pongo una chaqueta de mezclilla y salgo de aquella casa que he encontrado en el bosque. Muy adentro del bosque, lo que significa que tengo que caminar hasta la ciudad.

Al llegar a la ciudad el ruido me abruma, frunzo el ceño y hago mueca, voy por ahí. Esperando no tener que murmurar »Disculpe. » Llego a un bar, y veo a un grupito de chicas, esbozo una pequeña sonrisilla y arqueo una ceja con una mirada ciertamente maliciosa. Ellas entran y yo enseguida las sigo. Claro que me divertiré esta noche. Mi atractivo me ayudara, por supuesto soy atractivo y lo sé. Me siento junto con ellas y la veo: una linda chica, una buena víctima. Y comienza, busco su mirada y cuando lo encuentra ello no tarda en dedicarme una amplia sonrisa, ya esta. Con eso ya tuve mi noche, un par de sonrisas más y no tardara en venir y hablarme. Pido un whisky y me lo tomo con lentos y largos tragos. Seguí mirando a esa chica. Por lo que veo no se quiere acercar. Así que me levanto y me dirijo hacía ella. Le toco el hombro y ella voltea me mira con una expresión de interrogación y sonríe.

-Hola, lamento llegar así pero… ¿no quiere que le invite algo? –pregunto esbozando una amplia sonrisa, pongo mis manos atrás y, como siempre, en mis ojos se nota un brillo macabro.

-Muchas gracias, y no. Estoy bien. No se preocupe.

-Claro –Digo y trago saliva cambiando mi expresión, a una severa y posesiva. Ella se asusta un poco y pierde la pequeña sonrisa, de inmediato sonrío amable-. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Y perdone si no es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte

Ella vacila un poco, dando golpes en la barra con los dedos, entonces me doy cuenta: ella no es como sus amigas, ella es difícil. Si la quiero tener, no es solo por hoy. Tengo que ganármela. Para después acabar con ella lentamente.

-Lauren –Contesta con voz débil lo cual hace que me acerque aún más.

-¿Quisiera ir a otro lugar, señorita Lauren?

-No, estoy bien… estoy con –se gira hacia sus amigas y suelta un suspiro al ver que están ebrias y divirtiéndose, se encoge de hombros y se vuelve hacia mi, no puedo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción y arqueo las cejas con la boca entreabierta . Claro, vamos.

Camina hacia la puerta y pongo mi mano en la parte de arriba de su espalda guiándola hacia otras calles casi con el mismo ambiente. Casi.

-¿Qué tal ahí? –Señalo un bar algo oscuro, ella asiente levemente con la cabeza y yo sonrío caminando hacia allá; relamo mis labios y entramos al bar. Miro a mí alrededor y veo a varias prostitutas . Unas están solas y me miran. Haciéndome señales, señalo a Lauren con la cabeza y ella rodea los ojos, niego ligeramente con mi cabeza y llegamos a la barra.

-Creo que mejor aquí no, no me gusta.- Asiento con la cabeza y la miro.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, ¿podría acompañarme a mi casa?

-¿Me invitaras a pasar? -Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, ella se ruboriza y asiente con la cabeza.

-Claro.

Salimos del bar y tomamos un taxi, ella le da la dirección y tardamos un poco en llegar. Cuando llegamos le retiro la mano a Lauren y yo le doy la propina al chofer. Nos bajamos y miro la casa con las cejas arqueadas. Seguimos un camino hacia la puerta y ella la abre con su llave, paso después de ella y miro el interior con una amplia sonrisa, mis manos atrás como siempre. Cierra la puerta y me señala el sofá para sentarme, cosa que hago. Se sienta a lado de mí y me mira con una sonrisa. Que linda es tiene un hermoso cuerpo, unos lindos ojos cafés. Tiernos, ja, tiernos. Cabello café, y piel morena es muy hermosa. Me aburro así que ahora la acción comienza.

Me inclino sobre ella y tomo su cuello con una mano. Y la aprieto. Ella chilla y yo rio.

-Tranquila, sshh, tranquila. Solo es diversión –Aseguro y ella mira hacia el techo. –Hey, hey mírame. Mírame.

Ella obedece, ¡que obediente es!

-Oye, te propongo un trato. Me vas dar diversión cuando yo quiera, sin negarte ni resistirte ¿okay? Okay, así no te voy a matar. –No recuerdo haber tomado esa decisión pero así es. Ella asiente y yo rio.


	2. La propuesta

Lauren

¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Es muy guapo. Claro, pero ¿por que lo invite a pasar? ¿Eh? No sé. Pero ahora tendré que hacer algo que no quiero. Mejor que me mate, sí. Ya que más da. Pero no quiero. Abro los ojos como platos y pongo mi mano en su hombro intentando calmarlo. Tengo la cara roja de rabia y por que no puedo respirar, obviamente.

-Para ya ¡por favor para! -digo con voz débil. El sólo ríe, tengo que respirar, me duele. Y tengo miedo-. Ya por favor me vas a matar.

-Eso, grita. Grita quiero escucharte gritar de dolor -se lleva un mano hacia atrás y saca una navaja de su bolsillo, me la pasa por la mejilla y hace esto por todo mi estomago, por mi pecho y mis brazos. Me estremezco, me suelta y pasa la navaja por mi cuello. Hace un leve corte y me arde. Sólo por un momento. Contraigo la cara y el se ríe. Lame mi herida del cuello y yo suelto un grito de asco. Un grito tan ronco que pienso que es de otra persona. Vuelve a lamer y reprimo un grito. Muerdo mi labio y el toma mi brazo, grito de nuevo y las lágrimas se resbalan por las mejillas. Besa mi cuello mientras aprieta bruscamente mi seno. Con su mano libre (donde trae la navaja) desgarra mi blusa de un solo tirón dejándome en sontén. Esté arranca el sontén, y deja de besar mi cuello para ver mis senos. Sonríe y no puedo evitar escupirle la cara de tanto asco. La ira me llena, quiero hacerle daño. Quiero hacerlo y lo voy a hacer. Me da una fuerte bofetada y el dolor pasa rápido. Me rindo, por ahora dejo caer mis manos a los costado y miro hacía el suelo.

El vuelve a hacer otro corte y lame la herida de nuevo. Así pasa, me lame la herida y me hace gritar de pasa a más. Cuando se levanta, yo ya no tengo mi blusa. Lo miro con rabia, después las lágrimas me vuelven a llenar los ojos así me cuesta verlo. Se gira hacia mi con las cejas arqueadas y ladea la cabeza, yo solo lo miro.

-¿Qué?

No respondo, lo sigo mirando; ya no siento nada, ya no importa. Ya se acabo para mi.

-¿Qué miras? ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero saber que vas a hacer. Conmigo, me refiero.

-Mira, mi plan era solo divertirme pero no eres como tus amigas ¿no? Me di cuenta de eso y pues decidí hacer todo eso. Ahora vienes conmigo no te puedo dejar aquí.

-¿Me vas a matar?

-No, no al menos de que te comportes como una tonta. O así.

-¿Vas a jugar conmigo?

En su rostro aparece una sonrisa maliciosa y me mira con una ceja arqueada. Asiente con la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior.


End file.
